<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chief, Am I Gonna Have To Spank You? by maaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658649">Chief, Am I Gonna Have To Spank You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa'>maaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written in 2005...inspired by an icon of Castalie's on LiveJournal.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chief, Am I Gonna Have To Spank You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written in 2005...inspired by an icon of Castalie's on LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he’d actually ask, my answer’d be, ‘Oh gods, I hope so.’</p><p>It’s not like he *has* to ask. I get plenty of playful swats. Like if we’re running late? There’s the ‘Let’s get this show on the road’ smack delivered with unfailing accuracy to the center of my butt. Or if I’ve made some smartass remark about his lack of hair or advanced age? That earns me a swift clip on whichever flank he’s nearest. Then there’s the ‘Don’t even think about it’ wallop, the ‘Nice try’ swat and the endearing ‘I love you, you’re all mine’ possessive pat.</p><p>Of course, sometimes he *does ask*, teasingly…but without words.</p><p>Like…we’ll be on the couch, snuggling. Jim’ll be all relaxed, mellow, channel surfing maybe. And I’ll be curled up next to him on my side, my head in his lap, reading. He’ll start fiddling with my curls, twirling my hair, running his fingers through it. And then, little by little his hand will glide down the back of my neck, across my shoulders, along the curve of my back…stroking, massaging, caressing…until his hand comes to rest on my ass. Then he’ll run his fingertips leisurely up and down the seam of my jeans, his palm cupping one cheek. And pretty soon, on a downward stroke, he’ll dip his fingers between my legs, feeling me up. He’ll knead my cheeks and pat them lightly, questioningly. If I’m in the mood for a good bottom warming, which is almost anytime, I’ll nod my head, grinding it across his crotch, and moan seductively…invitingly.</p><p>Then the strokes become more deliberate, the pats more insistent. I’ll start rocking, wiggling my ass in time with the touches. Then Jim will inch toward the center of the couch, turning me belly down as he does, helping me to scootch over his lap. The whole while, his hand never leaves my butt and both our cocks begin to twitch.</p><p>When I’m right where we both want me, I shift to my side so he can undo my fly. I’m not allowed to help. From this point on, he’s in charge. He eases me back into position and begins to lower my pants, alternately caressing and slapping my cheeks enthusiastically as he does. Once the jeans are at my knees, immobilizing my legs, he turns his attention to my boxers. He continues to spank, ratcheting up the heat. He rubs his hand over the soft fabric, and I know he’s enjoying the feel of my warmed flesh through the weave. I enjoy the feeling too, as the material tugs at my balls and the slight friction of cloth on flesh heightens the tingling sensation. I’ll sigh and groan, wriggling demandingly.</p><p>He’ll pin me in place, either by having me put my hands at the small of my back so he can hold them there, or by anchoring me to his torso with a tight grip on my waist. Then he’ll tighten his thighs, trapping my cock.</p><p>The sight of flesh, slowly revealed, tan to white to pink, and the minute trembles of my anticipation bring him close to a zone. I’ll talk to him then, whispering seductive endearments and slutty encouragement. Guided by my voice, he’s able to take his time, antagonizing me by his unhurried movements. And when my ass is finally bared, he’ll lean over and kiss each cheek tenderly before resuming the spanking.</p><p>Jim can spank like nobody’s business.</p><p>He lands feather light pats, fluttered randomly across both cheeks, followed by hard open-palmed swats covering my entire butt from a little below my dimples to the juncture of buttock and thigh. And then he touches my balls and slides his fingers, starting with the pinkie…one, two, three, four…inside the cleft of my buttocks, each digit gliding deliberately over my anus, each touching it gently.</p><p>I plead for more and the swats resume.</p><p>My ass is on fire and my cock is throbbing with need, thrusting wantonly against the confines of his soft-denim-covered muscular thighs. He’ll bring me to the edge over and over, backing off with soft caresses if I get too close.</p><p>One time, he warmed my bottom thoroughly, leaving me panting with need, my cock squirming between his legs, and then stopped to watch the final ten minutes of the Jags game. He kept his hand on my butt and any impatient wiggling on my part earned me a jarring smack right across my crack, just above my asshole. The big lug was completely turned on by the combination of my aching, throbbing cock trapped between his thighs, my hot ass under his hand, and the Jags winning by ten points. I wiggled a lot.</p><p>Sometimes I’ll come just from Jim spanking me…it’s that good.</p><p>Sometimes Jim’ll come from just spanking me…it’s that good.</p><p>But the best? Is when Jim knows just the right moment to spring to his feet, throwing me over his shoulder. He jogs up the stairs like the love crazed teenage caveman that he is, spanking my bottom lovingly the whole way. And before I can form a coherent thought, he’s plopped me on the bed, propped me up with pillows, stripped himself…and sometimes me…lubed us both, and slides in.</p><p>I love when Jim spanks me…</p><p>…except for the times when he really does ask *that* question aloud, seriously, rhetorically…and my only answer is a nervous gulp…but that’s a whole ‘nother story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>